


Breakdowns and Confessions

by cadkitten



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Confessions, Exploration, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nervousness, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die had a breakdown with his bike and the weather is really crummy. Doing his best to preserve his voice in the cold wind, he calls Kyo and begs him to come with his car. What happens after is utterly unexpected for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdowns and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For jrockyaoi monthly challenge (July); transportation issues.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: withering to death. by Dir en grey and various A9.

Die pulled his jacket tighter around his lean frame, wincing against the cold. Things had been heating up in Tokyo for weeks and now, all of a sudden, it was bone-chilling cold outside. And today, of all days, he'd made the decision that had landed him here, by the side of the road.

This morning had felt chilly enough that he hadn't felt like walking to the station and had, instead, taken the rare opportunity to ride his motorcycle to the studio. He hadn't had the poor beast out of the garage in months, not having had the time for a calming drive out between cities nor the care to spend hours in traffic getting to his place of choice with the bike. 

But, apparently, not driving it around also meant things would fall into disrepair. Which, he knew, but had neglected to remember well enough to actually do anything about it while he'd been so busy getting things together for his new endeavor. So much time had been consumed discussing members of DECAYS and then what they were going to do in the long run... where they'd debut, what they'd record beforehand. All of these things were things he had been neck-deep in to the point that his personal life and any other aspect of it had been utterly neglected.

Now, here he stood, paying for it in the bitter cold of an oncoming storm. He couldn't just leave the bike and the tow truck had told him it would be hours before they could get to him. And, naturally, he was nowhere near someplace he could just hang out in until the thing arrived. None of them were close enough to see the bike and all were just little businesses that would want him to browse, buy, and leave, not shadow their doorway for hours on end.

A shiver worked its way through him and he actually groaned out loud. This couldn't be good for his voice. Voice... that gave him an idea. Kyo had a car and a car could get away with parking behind him with the hazards on to block the motorcycle for its own safety. Cars were warm and Kyo... was not busy with band-related things today. And he'd definitely understand about not staying outside in the cold like this with a budding voice to protect. 

Pulling out his phone, Die dialed Kyo's number and shoved the device against his ear. Three rings later and Kyo picked up, breathing a bit heavily. "What's up?"

Die blinked in surprise and then let out a small laugh. "Were you-"

"Working out," Kyo supplied, amusement clear in his voice. "I don't answer the phone during other activities, you pervert."

Laughing, Die pushed one hand through his hair and suppressed another tremble. "I need a favor." After Kyo made a small sound indicating Die should continue, the guitarist sniffed and managed, "My bike broke down and I'm stuck waiting on the tow truck. I'm a bit frozen out here and it looks like it's going to rain something awful soon. Could you come by with your car?"

"And pick you up?"

"Not... exactly. I have to wait on the tow truck, but I can't see it from any of the shops and it's all the kind they'd want you out of real quick or assume you're lifting something." A gust of wind came along and Die ducked his head against it, stuffing his nose against his jacket for a moment before murmuring, "I'll buy you a meal or something..." he sounded hopeful.

"You don't need to buy me anything." Die could hear Kyo shuffling around, things being moved and adjusted. 

Closing his eyes, Die smiled behind his jacket's collar. "I will anyway," he finally returned. "I'll text you where I'm at. It's not really that far from your place at least."

"Not at home." Kyo let out a soft laugh. "But close enough. I'll see you in a bit." The line disconnected before Die could say anything and he just rolled his eyes. Typical Kyo fashion to just hang up without letting him get a word in to tell him anything else. Thumbing over to text, Die typed out where he was, giving cross-streets and basically the same info he'd given the tow truck, and then turned the screen off and tucked his phone back in his pocket, squatting down next to his bike to shelter a bit more from the wind. 

About twenty minutes passed, the storm growing closer and closer, the sky darkening in preparation to dump loads of rain down on the area. Finally, Kyo's sleek black sedan pulled up behind Die's bike and he flashed his lights. Die stood up and unhooked his saddle bag, making his way to the car. Tossing it inside, he slid into the seat just as the first fat drops of rain started to fall. Closing the door, he watched as the sky opened up in a matter of seconds, rain beating on the roof of the car. 

"Just in time, hmm?" Kyo cut the engine and turned on the hazards, sitting back and turning to study Die. "You look about frozen solid." 

Die nodded. "It's fucking cold standing in the wind for that long." He gave Kyo a grateful smile. "Thanks for coming to rescue me." A dorky grin slid over his lips, displacing the smaller smile. "My hero." 

Kyo gave a long snort. "Last time I was anyone's hero, it ended with their lips around my dick." 

Considering it for a moment, Die's grin slowly grew. "I would, you know." 

"...would what, exactly?" Kyo shoved a hand through his short baby-pink hair, ruffling it a bit as he regarded Die with a look that could only be described as disbelieving. 

"Suck your dick." Die turned to lean back against the seat properly, closing his eyes as he reached to rub his nose with one hand. "Wouldn't be the first one I've sucked." 

Kyo honestly had no idea how to respond to that. Rather, they just sat there in silence for a few minutes before he finally spit out, "You're joking around, right?" 

Die raised one elegantly sculpted eyebrow, but didn't bother opening his eyes. "What makes you think that?" 

"You're straighter than straight... there's zero reason you'd have ever had a dick in your mouth. Unless... you can suck your own and you're every man's envy." 

Die clicked his tongue and then huffed out a laugh. "Actually, I can almost reach it. Not quite though, so no self-fellatio for me." Finally, he turned to look at Kyo again, opening his eyes and giving him a lazy smile. "Draw your own lines from that." He kept watching Kyo, the way the other shifted just slightly in his seat, the way his eyes darted down to Die's crotch and then away again as if he were afraid to get caught looking even after such a discussion. And finally, his arms crossed over his chest in a way Die knew all too well. "You know you can be honest with me, right?" 

Kyo kept looking right out the windshield. "Yup." 

"Fine... I'll make this less uncomfortable for you." Die sighed, looking back out toward his bike, wetting his lips and then plunging forward. "Not straight, obviously... just mostly. I lean toward women and it's easier to explain without any of the dirty looks that accompany letting on you'd let a guy plow you if you were in the right mood, you know? So I don't argue when people say I'm straight. And whenever asked if I'm gay, I respond that I like women. It's not a lie, I do. Just easier than trying to explain that I'm somewhere else on that scale." He paused for a moment, watching Kyo from the corner of his eye, the way he seemed to relax just a little bit. "No lies, I've definitely sucked dick before and I'm told I'm pretty good. Or... at least in the throes of it, I'm informed of such things in much more vulgar language." Die grinned then, still not looking fully over at Kyo. "As for the rest of it, I'll be blunt. You're attractive, I've thought about sucking your dick before, and if you wanted me to, you're damn right I would in a second." He didn't bother tacking on that he'd do about anything else as well if Kyo only asked for it or started it. 

Kyo sat silently for a while before finally unfolding his arms and pushing himself around in his seat until he was comfortable again. "Everything stays right here that's said, right?" 

"Of course... I wouldn't want any of that screamed from the rooftops and I'm sure you feel the same about any personal information you may share." 

Nodding, Kyo let out a heavy breath. "I know this sounds cliché and like a total lie. But I guess you could say I'm curious." He pursed his lips and looked annoyed as he shifted once more in his seat. 

Die's eyes finally shifted to look at Kyo's crotch, the very obvious start of an erection tenting the fabric. He kept that little observation to himself for the time being, satisfied in knowing that there was no way Kyo was lying if his body was responding that way. "That's allowed, you know." 

Kyo swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing before he just fully reached to grab his pants, yanking at them and then settling again once he was far less uncomfortable. "I've mostly ignored it for years." He glowered at the steering wheel, huffing out a sigh. "And then you have to go and say such a thing. I mean, it’s not like your exactly unattractive." 

"... Thank you?" Die let out a small laugh. "I think... I mean, could you get more backwards in a compliment there?" 

Kyo shot him a sour look and then spit out, "Fine, you're drop-dead gorgeous and that fact has driven my curiosity crazy for near on fifteen years. Satisfied now?" 

Die stared at him in some amount of shock before finally making a decision. Discretion be damned. In one smooth movement, he pushed himself up to where one knee was in the seat and leaned over, cupping Kyo's cheek in his hand. Pressing his lips against Kyo's own, he slowly slicked his tongue over the plump flesh of his bandmate's lips. With a soft sigh, he deepened the contact, trying to encourage Kyo to respond to him. 

It took a while, but Kyo finally reached trembling hands to push into Die's hair, clinging to him as he speared his tongue into Die's mouth. They kissed harshly for nearly a full minute as the rain pounded down on the outside of the car. It was Die who pulled back just enough to breathe out, "S'been too long since I've felt this." And then his lips were back against Kyo's, tongue exploring as he let his hand slide down from Kyo's cheek to his chest... and then to his abdomen. Not wanting to push it, he just shoved the fabric up and explored the other's muscular frame, hand to flesh. 

By the time they disengaged the second kiss, Kyo was panting, his hips pushing up every once in a while. When he opened his eyes, Die could see that his pupils were blown, clearly giving away the severity of his arousal right then. "Let me explore you," Die implored, his voice as soft and disarming as he could make it. 

Kyo whimpered faintly and then leaned heavily back against the seat, closing his eyes. "Do it..." His facial expression was nearly pained, the crease between his brows deep. 

Die hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was what Kyo really wanted or if he was forcing himself into it. The hand that suddenly shoved into his hair and attempted to push him downward told him all he needed to know and he eased himself across the console, making sure the emergency brake was on before he shifted the fabric of Kyo's jogging pants out of the way. Caressing him through his boxer briefs, he pushed up his shirt enough to press a few soft kisses to Kyo's abdomen, licking over the well-defined muscles he found there. He could nearly feel Kyo trembling beneath his fingertips and his own excitement rushed upward in a matter of seconds because of it. 

In all his years he'd never had such a nervous lover and the fact that Kyo was so utterly filled with tension really had him going. He was scared and horribly aroused all at the same time and the combination pushed Die forward in a way that repeatedly told him to do his very best. This would make or break Kyo ever wanting to be with a man again and that very thought excited Die even more. 

His hand slipped down to caress Kyo's sac as his lips trailed further downward, following the faintest of treasure trails to the top of his underwear. In one quick motion, Die moved the last barrier of fabric from between them and eased his mouth down over Kyo's length, engulfing him into the moist heat of his mouth. He set up an easy rhythm, bobbing his head and moaning faintly as he sucked. 

Kyo's hand tightened in his hair and the vocalist strained back against the seat, his muscles bulging from the tension and the remnants of post-work-out tightness. His breath left him in thready huffs, his reactions to Die's work jerky and shockingly receptive. 

If Die hadn't known better, he nearly would have thought it was the first time Kyo had ever been blown, the way he was reacting to him. In all his years, Die had never managed to claim someone's virginity, not in any way at all, even one as flimsy as the first time with someone of the same sex. But with Kyo's responses and the taste of his sweat-slicked cock in his mouth, Die could honestly pretend all he wanted that it was more than just Kyo's first experience with a man. Every jerk of his hips, every jump of his body, and every whimper he let free gave Die greater satisfaction with the whole thing. 

It wasn't nearly long enough before Kyo nearly tried to rip him up off of his cock, the motion frantic enough that Die knew Kyo was about to lose it and just couldn’t say it. Reaching up, he pushed Kyo's hand off of his hair and kept right on blowing him. Once he'd gotten him to stop pulling, he slid his hand back down to lightly squeeze the vocalist's balls, causing Kyo to bang his head against the headrest and curse. One more gentle squeeze and Kyo was shooting into his mouth, thick pulses of cum splashing over his tongue. He drank it all down, continuing a gentle suction until he was sure Kyo was done. Giving him one more good lick, he pulled up and gave himself the chance to look at Kyo's length as it softened. 

Smiling to himself, he got Kyo all covered up again and sat up, lightly cupping Kyo's cheek as he studied the other's bliss-filled features. "May I kiss you again?" 

Kyo nodded a little, looking exhausted and more than a little out of it. 

Die gently pressed their lips together, slowly taking another taste of Kyo's lips and then his mouth when the vocalist opened up to him. He could feel the curious exploration of Kyo's tongue as Kyo tasted himself there. He let it continue a few more seconds and then ended the kiss, though he stayed close, pressing their foreheads together for a moment as he just breathed in Kyo's air, trying to calm himself down enough to be able to deal with the tow truck soon.

The rain started to slow down outside and Die finally eased himself back into his own seat, studying Kyo. "I hope you enjoyed that nearly as much as I did." 

Kyo lolled his head toward Die, obviously still trying to catch his breath and regain the ability to think straight. "Do it again," he finally breathed out. 

Die chuckled, giving Kyo a shining smile. "Absolutely. However... I think you need a bit to regain your brain responsiveness over there." He glanced outside as flashing lights caught his attention, watching the tow truck pull up in front of his bike and start to back up enough to be close enough to tow it. "And I've got vehicle issues to deal with for a moment." He glanced at Kyo. "Wait on me... please." 

The vocalist nodded, reaching down to adjust his pants and Die slipped out of the car, rushing to go toward the girl climbing down out of the truck. 

Within ten minutes, Die was back in Kyo's car and they were following the truck towards Die's townhouse. The air between them was easy, just as it had always been, almost as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had happened. Small conversation was exchanged along with a few chuckles between the pickup point and home. 

Once there, Die paid the tow truck driver the other half of the payment and his bike was unloaded where he could walk it under the small carport area, kicking out the stand and letting it rest there for the time being. He'd fix it up on his next day off, or at least get started on it, depending on how bad it was, overall. With that done, he turned back to Kyo, the tow truck leaving off down the street. "Well?" He tilted his head toward his door. "Still down for round two?" Outwardly, he gave Kyo a cocky look, but inside, he stoned himself against the possibility that he'd be turned down. 

Kyo didn't even hesitate though, just walking past him and toward the front door. Smiling, Die came after him, unlocking the door and letting them inside. Shoes and jackets were ditched at the entryway and then they headed for the main room of Die's home, both of them inherently making a beeline for Die's huge, plush couch. Kyo collapsed onto it, pulling his knee up and leaning on it as he peered at Die, who settled on the cushion next to him, but not so close as to scare Kyo off. 

Die studied the vocalist before gently reaching out and pushing some of Kyo's unruly pink hair back from his forehead. "Would it be okay if I kiss you again?"

Kyo nodded just a little and then dropped his knee down. 

The moment Die's lips touched Kyo's, it was like the vocalist came back to the man Die had sort of expected him to be all along. Strong hands grasped his shoulders and within seconds, Kyo was straddling Die's lap, pushing him against the back of the couch as their tongues began an intense battle for dominance. Arousal surged hard through Die's body, leaving him wanting far more than this, though he was loathe to push it anywhere else. If this was what he could get, hell if he wouldn't keep right on getting it.

Kyo's mouth moved over his jaw and then down to his neck, kissing and licking, sucking lightly on his Adam's apple before going back up to nip under his jaw.

Die's hands held tight on Kyo's hips. He desperately wanted to explore Kyo in the same way, but fear of it all coming to a screeching halt if he did kept him firmly in place.

Nearly ten more minutes of it and finally Kyo let up, sitting back a bit to watch Die, his chest heaving as he did his best to catch his breath. The look in his eyes was wild and fully erotic and Die found himself lost within his gaze. He opened his mouth to tell Kyo how gorgeous he was, but the single digit pressed to his lips stopped him short.

Kyo shook his head and then slid from his lap, urging his knees apart and reaching for Die's belt. A few more movements saw his pants open and after a brief hesitation, his length freed to the air of the room.

Die didn't stop the sigh of relief that left his lips at not having himself crammed into his pants in such a state any longer. He flexed his cock and then settled, wetting his lips as he watched Kyo's face, studying the array of reactions coming across it. First, he found surprise and then interest. Finally, arousal took the place of all the rest, closely followed by a healthy dose of fear.

Before Kyo could back out due to just panic alone, Die reached for his hand, leaning forward and lightly kissing his knuckles. He cupped Kyo's hand in his own and moved them both nearly to his length. "Just touch... okay?" he breathed out, looking for any sign of dislike in Kyo's face. Rather, he found relief and then Kyo nodded, moving his hand away from Die's own, wrapping it around the guitarist's cock and slowly starting to stroke.

Confidence quickly returned to Kyo's actions and soon enough, he was wrenching pleased moans and groans from Die's lips. His hand twisted and pulled, his thumb exploring the tip and gently playing over the edge of his foreskin. Kyo's other hand came to lightly play with his balls, cupping them and then squeezing the way Die had done to his own, earning him a louder moan and making him actually smile a little.

Die's hips arched and he started moaning louder, gasping and then fucking up into Kyo's hand as he neared his peak. Everything in him wanted to cum from Kyo's touch, something he couldn’t deny having thought about a few times over the years. His hands grasped the couch hard as he pushed up and then groaned again, his cock flexing hard. Every muscle in him clenched and then released, his cum spurting out over Kyo's hand and all over his own jeans as he rocked his hips into the pleasure of it, letting out little moans every few seconds to give voice to his bliss.

With a final groan, he settled against the seat, letting his eyelids droop for the time being, just enjoying Kyo's gentle touch as the other cleaned him up with some tissues from the side table. The couch shifted and then Kyo rested his head against Die's shoulder, one hand coming to lie on Die's thigh, lightly rubbing it. Die put his hand on Kyo's thigh in return and then his head gently on top of Kyo's. "There's no rush... you can always stay at this level or more... it's completely up to you. I'll never push."

Kyo lightly squeezed Die's thigh. "Thank you." It wasn't much in the way of words, but the way he said it made it perfectly clear just how much more he really meant when he spoke them. And Die felt himself smiling warmly as he closed his eyes and just settled in for the time being, enjoying Kyo's closeness.


End file.
